Would the Real Tsukino Usagi stand?
by Prophetess Of Hearts
Summary: Who IS Tsukino Usagi? Is she who we think? Or will Mamoru find out the truth? First Season, and classic usagi isn't as we think.
1. Prologue: Truth

Title:Would the real Tsukino Usagi stand?  
Prolog: Truth  
Author:Prophetess of Hearts  
A.N: Usagi isn't what she seems, but doesn't almost every fanfic writter do at least one of these?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Usagi sighed, she was tired, more so then normal. maybe that was because of the extra duty that she now had. You see there were things about usagi that no one knew. She covered it up from basically everyone. That is except her teachers, but that was different, you see Usagi had a deal going with Ms.Haruna. just like she had had with every other teacher before that.  
  
Usagi got up in a sleepy fashion, her new cat Luna was laying on the end of the bed and Usagi shook her head. It was great that Luna was supposed to be her guardian and everything but Luna couldn't know. She wouldn't allow it. And so she shook it off and went on her 'I'm late!' run and frantically went about the room searching for things meanwhile knowing before just where everything was. What she was really doing was looking at the clock and wasting time.  
  
Then the clock hit 7:15am and she knew that that was when it was her time to sprint out of the house. Serena 'ran' but was actually jogging to school, she was used to this routine by now, and she knew that just as soon as she would turn the courner that she would bump into 'a brick wall' as she often called her tormentor in her mind.  
  
"Gomen, Gomen ne!" Usagi exclaimed as she did run into him.  
  
"Late again HUH Odango Atama? You should try and be on time like some people. Take me for example, I'm never late for my college classes." Mamoru sneered slightly, you see the first time they had meet she had threw a test paper with a mark of 30% on it behind her hitting him in the head. It wasn't what she was aiming for, but her mark of 30% had been. No one had yet to wonder how she would pass all her classes in 'junior high' with marks as low as that. But that was her image.  
  
"Shimatta!" Usagi growled as she took off at her jogging pace again, not even bothering to run, she knew if she did that she'd get there before class started and she couldn't have that. You see in all respects Usagi would be a star athlete if she tried. But that was another story, you see usagi wasn't even slightly as 'klutzy' as she seemed, infact she was graceful.  
  
She arrived just as usual a few seconds after the bell and took the detention slip with moch sadness as she did, mean while all the time Ms. Haruna had winked at her. They were following the normal pattern. The image of usagi yet again got a detention, the below normal girl that was a cry baby klutz had a detention. No one had yet to find out the truth.  
  
Usagi went to her seat like she normally did, she had had years to perfect the art of seemingly being a ditz, she really wasn't. Infact the only reason that she really took 'junior high' classes was that she needed to sleep and to appear like a normal girl her age.  
  
Classes went by as normal with her new friend Ami poking her in the side trying to get her not to fall asleep, it didn't matter, this class wasn't the important one. Then school ended and everyone but Ms. Haruna and Usagi left. Then Usagi approched Ms. Haruna and smiled while saying "Arigato Shanon-chan." Now addressing her so-called teacher by her first name.  
  
"No problem Usagi, but I still don't understand why your doing this. oh yeah, Reeve-san said that you have his class today in about 15 minutes and that I was supposed to take you. Appearently he has an assignment for you or something to do." Shanon Haruna said as she looked at her friend, and according to others 'student' Tsukino Usagi. Only the teachers who had Usagi before then knew the truth, but they had all been forbidden to tell by threat of Usagi never helping them again. They valued her help.  
  
"Alight Shan-chan, we really gotta get going!" Usagi said as she grabbed her friends hand and rushed out the door to Shanon(Ms.Haruna)'s car. Usagi was hyper normally, that is when she wasn't sleeping, but that was to be expected after all Usagi didn't just go to the arcade, sleep and eat, no Usagi was very different from that.  
  
They drove in the usual silence to the college where Usagi usually went nearly everyday. She had meet the teacher a year back and had convinced him to allow her to take his class every day after her 'supposed' school ended. She had sworn Reeve-san to the same as she had every other teacher, silence. But today Reeve-san couldn't allow her that privalage anymore.  
  
As Shanon and Usagi entered the class room like normal and sat down, Reeve-san other wise known as Acher Reeve, a teacher from Canada who spoke fluent Japanesse sighed and approched Usagi. "Usa-chan we have a problem, you see if you want your degree in physics and chemistry not to mention the other ones, you need to do something that goes against what you have sworn us to. You need to be a student teacher here at the college. I'm sorry but it's the only way, all of out senior studets have to do it. And I'm sorry, in this you cannot be an exception." Reeve stated with a bit of saddness in his voice.  
  
Usagi looked over to Shanon and sighed. "We both knew this was coming, so I need to pull in that favor of yours and do as we planned for when this would happen." Usagi then looked to Reeve "I understand Reeve-sensi, I'll teach the class with you please, when do we start?" she asked even though she silently knew the answer.  
  
"Tommorow. I need you to be here as the bell rings, I will then present you to the class. is that okay with you?" Reeve sounded a little worried, after all he didn'r want to loose his best and brightest student, you see in all reality Tsukino Usagi was smarter then Mizuno Ami, the resadent genius. She just hid it from everyone but her teachers. Her parents didn't even know it, she had been pulling this off for a few years.  
  
"Hai, Reeve-sensai. I'll be here at the bell. It is at 8:15am correct?" usagi asked, Reeve then nodded and Usagi bowed to her teacher and left with Shanon to get a drive a block fromt he arcade so it would seem normal, she then would have to run to the senshi meeting, but all in all today was a boring day. Tommorow would be the challange.  
  
More so then she knew. 


	2. 1: Odango Atama!?!

Title: Would the real Tsukino Usagi stand?  
Chapter One: Odango Atama!?  
Author:Prophetess of Hearts  
A.N: What do you think so far? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi had fallen asleep yet again at 3am after having to fight a Youma as Sailor Moon, but today wasn't the same as the others, no. Today she would be a student teacher. And so she ran through her normal preformace, by this time she stashed a spare outfit consisting of a skirt suit that was a light blue to highlight her eyes in her bag, she wore shoes with a slight heel today though because she knew that no one would really notice this. She took off like normal yet only went racing to the arcade through the front entrance, and quickly changed in the bathroom then runnign out the back before Motoki could even notice.  
  
She walked in a professional manner as she let her hair free from her 'Odango's' aka buns and let it hang down to her ankles as she walked, her hair swinging nicely about her, she also placed a pair of glasses on her face that she usually hid because she normally wore contacts. This gave her that mroe mature look about her and she had her school bag hanging from her sholder. She walked in a normal pace as she reached the College and entered. The halls by now were already clearing and students filled to their classes.  
  
Usagi shook her head and thought that it was the same all over. Yet as the students fleed some, basically all guys gave her second glances, after all with her hair down she was quite a sight to behold. She shook her head slightly once more before just as the bell rang. She walked quietly, her slight heels clicking on the floor as she then reached Reeve's Physic's class, it was for the 2nd years. She knocked on the door and waited for Reeve to answer it. As he opened the door, purposely covering who was there he looked Usagi over and nodded.  
  
"Thats one way for basically no one among the street to recognise you. Now I'll introduce you, so just stand aside and listen for me to introduce you. Then come in. Got it?" he asked usagi, he knew that she'd probably be a bit nervous the first day of her student teaching, after all, she'd only had to pretend to be a klutz everywhere else, now she had to be her true self. He then moved back infront of the class and smiled at everyone who by now was interested in what was happening.  
  
"Class, today we have a new arrival to the class, infact the young lady will be the student teacher, she's just a few months away from gaining her major in this class. So please welcome her." Reeve said as he held his hand out to the door, Usagi then walked in with grace as she scanned the class, her eyes pausing momentarly on a boy that was in the back wearing a green jacket who had black hair and dark blue eyes. it was none other then her tormentor Chiba Mamoru.  
  
"Hello class, my name is Tsukino Usagi and since I am a student like you are you may address me by my first name." Usagi said as she bowed to the class. As she had entered though she heard one mummer from the back ofthe class, it had escaped from none other then Mamoru.  
  
"Odango Atama?" Mamoru had muttered under his breath as he looked at the new student teacher who had seconds before meet his eyes, he knew her eyes anywhere, along with her bow. He had seen it enough since she constantly ran into his every day, that is except today that is.  
  
Usagi gave a little smile at Mamoru and bowed slightly. "Good day Chiba-san." Usagi said without laughing or even a slight bit of merth in her voice changing very much from what Mamoru was used to listening to from her. Thats when the teacher Reeve-sensi decided to interupt.   
  
"Chiba-san, it is nice that you know your new student teacher but now if you would please be kind enough to keep your little comments to yourself we can get started with todays lesson." Reeve said as he cast a slight glance to Usagi and motioned for her to take the seat closest to his desk. Usagi nodded and did as directed keeping up the graceful, elegant and smart way about her as she did. You can say it was a major surpise to Mamoru that she could do that, but then again that was currently being dwarfted by the fact that usagi was supposibly in a higher class in PHYSICS then HE was! After all this was 'Odango Atama....right?  
  
Mamoru shook his head then concetrated on what Reeve-sensi was saying as he taught, after all, this was one of Mamoru's hardest subjects to understand, but what he also realized was that this opened up possiblities for him.  
  
The class went as well as can be suspected as most of the boys were occasionally casting glances at Usagi, while some of the girls seemed a little envious at all the attention that Usagi was recieving, especially from one guy in particular. but that all passed as they listened. The bell soon went an hour or so later and Reeve then called to Mamoru as he was exiting. "Chiba-san could I please see you a second?" and Mamoru ever being one to agree with the teachers in hopes of getting a better mark agreed.  
  
"What is it Reeve-sensi?" mamoru asked, he was curious as to what would be said, especially since Usagi was still there and looking at him, and Reeve was looking at her.  
  
"Chiba-san, since you know Tsukino-san already I would suggest a few things to you. One: Don't let anyone else know about how she is. Two: NEVER tell anyone about her working here. And Three: Refraim from calling her 'Odango Atama' while in class, outside of class you are to continue to treat her the same as before." Reeve said, then glanced at usagi in hopes that that would be good enough. She nodded.  
  
"One question though, why does she not want anyone to know about this?" He asked staring right at Usagi while he said it. After all this was about her and her choice after all, hed only obey for the right reason.  
  
"Mamoru-baka we all have reasons for what we do. Mine is quite different then one might think. As to why you are not allowed to speak of this, it's because only a few select people know, my parents for example are unawears, they believe I am in 'junior high' at the moment. So it is in your best interest to remain quiet about this." Usagi said going back to her normal way of addressing Mamoru, he noticed this of course. He decided that if he ever wanted the real answer that he would have to go along with what Reeve had said.  
  
"Fine" he mummered as he walked out of the class and into the halls preparing for his next class.  
  
Usagi then turned to Reeve and smiled while bowing. "Arigato Reeve-sensi. Demo I have to go to 'junior high' right now. after all this is only one class that I have to do. Besides can't have everyone that suspicious. Shanon-chan and I arranged this earlier, she shall be waiting for me." Usagi said while bowing again. "Ja ne Reeve-sensi!" Usagi said as she walked into the halls disappearing for the day. 


	3. 2: Decisions, decisions

Title: Would the real Tsukino Usagi stand?  
Chapter Two: Decisions, Decisions  
Author:Prophetess of Hearts  
A.N: You like it! you like it! praise me more!... AND READ MY OTHER STORIES!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saddly enough that was not the last time that day that Usagi would see Mamoru, no, she was fortunate enough to be able to go to the arcade again after 'school' ir in other words her junior high sleep time. You see Usagi was quite different then everyone thought, as it was said before she was a genius. But usagi never wanted that to be known, and yet she still wanted to realize her dreams. Usagi had decided to do things differently.  
  
Today though she again tried to push that from her mind as she had many a times before, today she would once again play her alternate self. it was her protection from being harassed as a brain, in fact it had become a major part of herself. Only when she was alone or with her teachers could she really be her true and hidden self. The Ditzy Usagi was like the twin of the collage level Usagi, and thats how she liked it.  
  
She skipped intot he arcade calling to Motoki. "STRAWBERRY MILKSHAKE ONII-SAN!" as she hgad taken to calling him in the past. After all, if she had an older brother instead of Shingo the brat that thought he was smarter then her she'd want him to be like Motoki. Sadly though a few minutes after she had come in, her appearance back to the ditz once more complete with twin odango's, Mamoru entered.  
  
Usagi heard the bells announce him and spied him out of the courner of her eyes. She bit her lip and waited, she needed to know if he would follow through or not with what she an the teacher had informed him or if he would go against it. Unknown to Usagi though was the fact that mamoru himself had been debating this with himself since the class he had withher. He wondered silently why she was really doing it, and why she hadn't let her parents know. After all it would change the views that others had of her, maybe respect her more. Especially considering the fact that he himself would probly never have called her 'odanego Atama' if the test he had been wacked with was of her capable scores. but then again he wondered if he would have harassed her more if she was smarter?  
  
In the end though there he was and smiling with great pleasure as he approched her. "Fail any tests today, Odango Atama?" he asked, he could almost see her sigh in relief before quickly standing.  
  
"As a matter of fact I didn't, Mamoru-baka!" She screamed, but he could tell that it was an act now, and that she was thankful that he was keeping her secret. And so they continued with their normal arguming before Usagi stormed out of the arcade and tugged very slightly on mamoru's green jacket as she passed him. it was her sign to follow her out, that much was obvious to mamoru, even though he was the only one who knew it.  
  
And so, Mamoru being the ever good student followed a minute or so later and meet up with her in the alley beside the game center. She was leaning against the wall with a small smile upon her face and a peaceful look about her. She watched though waiting for him through a slit that kept her eyes from being completely shut. "Mamoru-san, I would like to thank you." She said to him as he arrived there and stood beside her. "And you know mamoru that if you ever need help in your work I'll gladly help you in return for your secrecy of my..." she thought for a moment about how to phrase it.  
  
"True self?" mamoru tried to help her out this time. "And besides, you could easily tell me why you hide it from everyone and just WHY your taking college classes int he first place. Or have you just taken over someone elses mind?" He asked, adding a little of his idea of humor to the conversation.  
  
"I can't tell you why Mamoru-san, at least not yet. And I did NOT take over somone elses brain for your information. that process has yet to occur by scientific means and it has also not been accomplished to my knowledge by any other means including magic although it will most likely occur in the future by SOME means..." she paused then smiled at him, causing mamoru's heart to melt a little. "But that is besides the point." she finsihed as she looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, I know." he said and then laughed, he was actually having a logical and SMART conversation with Usagi, something that he hadn't believed that he would EVER have with her, at least that was before today. "as for the help, if I struggle I'll come to you, after all it would be easier then approching Reeve-sensi. he's a tough teacher." Mamoru stated. This time it was usagi's turn to laugh.  
  
"He's always been nice to me, maybe it's because I actually gave him a challenge. I'll give you a hint on how to deal with him.... try to get ahead in what he is teaching you. Read and work ahead, and if you need help with that I'm always here." She said as she skipped away back to her air headed manner as she walked home, another fake test in her bag, this one marked '25%' knowing that it would cause her mom to ground her, thereby giving her an excuse to work on a class plan for the next day, Reeve had decided to give her a chance to teach the next day, and she had to be prepared.  
  
And boy would she enjoy it, she'd just have to be prepared to explain things so everyone, even Mamoru-baka would understand and realize that she was smart. Then again she'd also have to prepare for any questions about her age. That was what she dreaded the most. The class not listening to her because she was younger then they were even though she was smarter. Then again she didn't want to be harassed by the students outside of the college and being pointed out in the streets as she hung out with the scouts. That would be a VERY bad thing.  
  
Beside, if she wanted to tell the scouts the truth about her skills in her classes then she ould, but on her own terms. She just wasn't prepared for it now. She needed to do it at the right time. 


	4. 3: A fighting Heart

Title: Would the real Tsukino Usagi stand?  
Chapter Three: A fighting Heart  
Author: Prophetess of Hearts  
A.N: Read my other sories, review them... please.. don't make me beg. I'll e-mail anyone I can and beg you to if I have to.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Usagi predicted she was again grounded, with Luna up in her room asleep Usagi worked on her 'homework' that was making arrangements to teach the next lesson. Reeve had already filled Usagi in on wehre they were and had suggested what she was to do it on next. She had looked over the plans and found them slightly boring, so she decided that she would spice it up a little. She decided tht jokes wouldn't be right, nor treats so she thought about the only thing that might. Actual fun and things that COULD be used everyday with the stuff, maybe even a trip outside to the park. She hopped that she could get them more into what she was trying to learn.  
  
As luck would have it just after she had written the final detail on her work her communicator had gone off indicating a Youma. "Moon here!" she answered in the perky voice that she used with her friends, not the more mature one with the teachers and students at the college.  
  
"Odango Atama! get your but down to the Park PRONTO!" Rei screached at her, you could tell by the tiara on her forehead thatshe had already been transformed into Sailor Mars already. Usagi gave her normal agreement to it and transformed quietly just before jumping out of herbedroom window and running to the park as quickly as she could.  
  
She arrived at the park in time to see a Youma that appeared to be a classic idea of a heart like a girl would doodle into her school books, but with the addition of a head, arms and legs that seemed to be red skinned and red everything else except teeth, they were perly white that seemed to be fangs. She arrived to see it shooting an attack at Mars. "Golden Heart Break!" it screamed as it through out what appeared to be an ACTUAL human heart that was actually gold.  
  
As Sailor Moon watched this she ran without concious thought towards Mars and pushed her out of the way making it looked like she had tripped and crashed into her. It spared Mars but caused a small burn like mark on Sailor Moons thigh that seemed to he hidden by her impossibly short skirt. Usagi, Sailor Moon, knew as she got this that she couldn't let mars know, she had to keep a secret of what had actually happened.  
  
"About time you got here!" mars immediately went about yelling just as the others arrived. They saw the Youma and started throwing out their attacks yet seemly haing no effect on the Youma. Usagi growled slightly benieth her breath as the Youma sent out another attack "Unrequanted Love Kiss!"   
  
As the youma threw this attack Usagi stepped up and called out "Moon Scepter Elimination!" and caused the kisses that the Youma had been sending to her back at itself and then eliminating it in a flash of light. "Moon Dusted!" Usagi cried out as she did her patented little jump that she did every time.  
  
From the shadows Tuxedo Kamen watched the hole arrival of Sailor Moon and had seen her get hit and not say a thing about it. She seemed to be acting different then normal. thats when he thought about Usagi, she had been hiding how she really was, maybe in some way her and Sailor Moon were alike. Who knows, it WAS possible after all.  
  
Everyone was then leaving the park, deciding not to transform back into their normal selves till later. The funny thing was that sailor Moon was walking a different was then the others, thats when Tuxedo Kamen elected to confront her on how she was. "Sailor Moon? I wanted to say that you did well today, but you should really get that wound on your thigh checked out."  
  
Sailor Moon froze at him saying this. No one was supposed to know about aht, she was supposed to deal with it quietly and not let anyone know. "It's nothing really Tuxedo kamen. besides i'll take care of it at home. Thank you for your concern though." She said quietly trying not to look back at him.  
  
"As you wish" Mamoru said in his Tuxedo kamen form. If she wanted to stick it out that would be her call, but he wouldn't push it. Just like he wouldn't push to find out why Usagi hid her true self.  
  
Usagi gave a little sigh of releif after she kenw that he was gone and was off to her house once more to sneak into her room, and plan out what she was going to wear the next day before stuffing it into her bag to change into. In the end she choose a pair of black dress pants and a black and blue sparkly tank top with a white dress shirt to go ontop of it.  
  
She was all ready for the day as she lay into her bed with Luna sleeping soundly at the end after having fallen asleep there after anouncing to usagi about the battle. She checked the clock and noticed it was 1:49am, and smiled slightly. She was going to get more time to sleep tonight if the negaverse kept quiet. 


	5. 4: Umm, Hi Motoki

Title: Would the real Tsukino Usagi stand?  
Chapter Four: Umm, hi Motoki.  
Author: Prophetess of Hearts  
A.N: Meep? I know you people are curious what Usa's help is and everything. Be patient ...kay? And... THANK YOUR FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS!  
  
Senpai - Upperclassman, senior, someone older than you especially in school (in this chapter Usa is refereed to as Usagi-senpai and Tsukino-senpai as she is in a higher grade then the people she is teaching.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi got up early that day and walked into the kitchen, her mom was shocked to say the least seeing that she was up and coherent at that time of the day when she would typically be running around after just waking up. Usagi smiled at her mom and laughed slightly when she was asked what the miracle was that had her awake at this time. She really didn't want to answer that. And so she was off as soon as she could, getting weird looks from all her family, and even Luna that she was being responsible at the time.  
  
Usagi followed what she did the previous day and went to The Crown arcade to see Motoki, or at least to make use of the area she could change in. She was just finished buttoning up her light baby blue vest when Matoki walked in and saw her there in a soft fuzzy white skirt, the light baby blue vest and the clingy white soft looking top underneath. And if that wasn't enough, her hair was down once more and she was just in the process of butting it into a french twist with the 'chopsticks' in place to hold it up.  
  
"Ano.... Konnichi 'wa Motoki-onii-san." Usagi said laughing slightly. That was when Mamoru popped onto the scene like normal searching for Motoki so he could have his morning coffee while heading for class. Which he actually eagerly awaited this time around. Motoki for his part was just blinking a little in confusion at seeing Usagi look professional.  
  
"Odango Atama." Mamoru said to Usagi after deciding that 'Konnichiwa Tsukino-sensi' would make Motoki curious of what was REALLY going on. And knowing Motoki's mind also wondering what it WAS that Usagi was Mamoru's teacher of.  
  
"Usa-chan?" Motoki was now finally able to stumble out as he looked at his long time friend and who he considered to be his little sister. Usagi now bit her lip as she cast a glance to her watch. Her eyes widened when she realized what time it was.  
  
She proceeded to stuff her other clothes into her bag and mutter 'Kuso' under her breath and rush out the door to the class to set everything up for them. She was just dreading having to explain to Motoki what she was doing. She knew that by the time she arrived at the arcade that afternoon that Motoki would have his mind cleared and question the hell out of her. She gave a depressed sigh about that. How she was NOT looking forward to THAT experience.  
  
As suspected she dashed down the streets and into the college past a few bedazzled students and into the room that Mr. Reeve would be in. And he was when she entered. "Gomen nasai for being late Reeve-sensi." Usagi said as she bowed to her teacher.  
  
"It's okay Tsukino-san." Mr. Reeve replied in a gentle tone. In truth he kind of expected her to be running a little behind schedule. "Demo you know Usagi-san..." Mr. reeve stated switching to using her first name this time, "You should really tell the truth to your parents and friends about what you're really doing." He stated in a hushed and confidential tone.  
  
"NANI!?" Usagi exploded slightly, her eyes wide with shock. "And have them know that I'm a 'brain'!? I've seen how 'brains' get treated and become outcasts when I was little. Besides, this is for the best." Usagi said getting more professional in her statements as she went along.  
  
"Then at least explain to your parents about how you're really not such a bad kid. I'm sure Haruna Shanon would be glad to help you convince them of that. I mean, you can't get her to go along with it always just because your marking her papers for her and helping her write out notes to explain it to the others." Mr. Reeve said as he tried to go to the next tactic to get Usagi to be a little more forward to at least someone.  
  
That's when Mamoru entered into the room making Usagi and Mr. Reeve be slightly more quiet as Usagi went about organizing her lesson. On the desk before her, commonly the teacher's desk was a star map, a stuffed bunny rabbit, a lava lamp and one or two other trinkets. At the sight of the stuff that Usagi pulled out and placed on her desk. Mamoru, Mr. Reeve, and a few other students who entered cast a curious look at Usagi. The kind that seemed to state in the best manner 'What the hell?'  
  
Mamoru shook his head at the items on the desk in front of the class. It was obvious that no one had any idea about what she was going to do with those.  
  
That's when the rest of the students filled in along with the bell ringing signaling to the class that it was time to start. As soon as all of the students sat down Mr. Reeve announced to the class that 'Tsukino Usagi' would be their teacher today and possibly for the next week. He then took the desk that Usagi had been sitting in the day before.  
  
"Konnichi 'wa class. As Reeve-sensi has stated I am going to be your teacher today, but since I am still in school you are may address me as Tsukino-senpai, Usagi-senpai, Usagi-san; whichever you feel more comfortable with and maybe later Usagi-chan. I have decided that since today is my second day here with you that it is only fair that I answer some questions that you may have for me, after that we shall then carry on with the lesson." Usagi said in an elegant tone. Giving the students the chance to address her as they saw fit...that is without baka and such being in there. She got enough of that from Rei and the others.  
  
A hand then raised and Usagi nodded to the individual. "Usagi-san, you appear to be younger then us, but are in a higher grade... How old EXACTLY are you?" A young man with dirty blond hair asked. That was the question Usagi had been dreading. So she decided to go with the truth.  
  
"Watashi wa 14 years old." as soon as she said this mummers started among the students. Usagi coughed trying to get their attention. "Would you please settle down. Just because I am younger then you does not mean anything other then I cannot do some things according to the law that you can, but that does not restrict my intelligence or my maturity. You will still have to listen to what I say during class." She said, hoping that they would listen to her. She always had to prove herself to others because of her age. And how she LOATHED it.  
  
The students, for the most part, excepted what she said and then there were more questions about why she was teaching the class, if she had a boyfriend (to which her answer was 'no'), and what the things on the desk were for. To the last question Usagi smiled. "As you have no doubt realized this class is somewhat dull, no offence Reeve-sensei, so I decided to lighten it up a little by use of props." Usagi said with a smile. Her statement caused a few peoples eyebrows to raise, that included Mamoru's and Mr.Reeve's.  
  
The class actually turned out pretty well, students where laughing as she explained about the bunny rabbit toy, the lava lamp and such things like that about how they related to physics. That's when the bell rang indicating the next class. People smiled and shook their head slightly as they laughed quietly about Usagi's methods and how they actually DID understand a little more about the subject.  
  
Yet again Mr. Reeve, Usagi, and Mamoru were the last ones in the classroom. Mamoru simply said "nice work" before leaving where Mr. Reeve decided to go a bit more into detail regarding the lesson.  
  
"I have to say Usagi-san that was a very original lesson that you constructed, and I think some of the lower marking students may have actually gained more insight into the topic. It could be because they didn't have ME teaching them, or it could be that your approach was easier to understand. In any event you did very well today. I hope you keep it up." Mr. Reeve said before ushering Usagi out the door reminding her that she had to go back to her 'junior high' classes and such.  
  
Usagi nodded to this and rushed out of the door (after collecting her stuff) and out of the school needing to find a place to change because she didn't have time to be pestered by Motoki at the moment meaning that she couldn't change at the Crown. 


	6. Please read this Note...

Yeah... I know you all hate notes but i have to tell you why I'm being held up. You see I kind of got writes block for like almost all of my stories so for this particular story I have enlisted the aid of another writer.  
  
She and I will write the chapter together.. while she'll write what she wants to happen and i'll expland on places, change it so she's got the paragraphs right and over all combine the talents of BOTH of us.  
  
I'm REALLY REALLY sorry this is taking me so long. Please forgive me. But I PROMISE it shall be out ASAP.  
  
Prophetess. 


End file.
